christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Taking the Head of Goliath
Taking the Head of Goliath is a brutal death metal band that began out of Minneapolis, Minnesota in the United States. The band began in 2015, with the lineup of Nathan Sherman, Jake Martin, and Matt Vangsgard, with Crimson Thorn's Luke Renno joining soon after. History Taking the Head of Goliath began in 2015, with the lineup of Vocalist Jake Martin, Guitarist Nathan Sherman, and Drummer Matt Vangsgard. Following that year, the band hired on Rob Blake.Rottweiler Records (February 18, 2017). "TAKING THE HEAD OF GOLIATH". Facebook. Retrieved on November 6, 2018. On November 3, 2016, the band hired on Luke Renno, a longtime member of Crimson Thorn, on Bass and Backing Vocals.Sherwin, Blake (November 3, 2016). "Luke Renno joins Taking the Head of Goliath". Reanimated Radio. Retrieved on November 6, 2018.Beard, Mason (November 4, 2016). "Luke Renno (Crimson Thorn) Joins Taking The Head Of Goliath". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 6, 2018.thrashboy (November 5, 2016). "Brutal Death Metal Band 'Taking the Head of Goliath' Announces New Bass Player 'Luke Renno' (Crimson Thorn)". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on November 6, 2018. With this lineup, the band began to work hard on writing material. In 2017, the band made several announcements, including their first show, during For Today's final tour,"For Today Farewell Tour: Taking The Head Of Goliath Debut Show". Retrieved on November 6, 2018. and their signing to Rottweiler Records.Beard, Mason (February 18, 2017). "Rottweiler Records Announces 3rd New Band: Taking the Head of Goliath". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 6, 2018. They were also set to be on a benefit compilation, released by Thumper Punk Records.Jones, Brandon (February 18, 2017). "Kill The Ill, A Benefit Compilation for Shawn Browning". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 6, 2018. Following the band's signing to Rottweiler and their debut show, the band released a live EP, titled Beyond Brutal Live, which featured five songs recorded at their show.Beard, Mason (February 19, 2017). "Album Review: Taking the Head of Goliath - Beyond Brutal Live". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 6, 2018. On October 1, 2017, Vangsgard announced his departure from the band."Tonight we are grieved to announce that...". Facebook. October 1, 2017. Retrieved November 6, 2018. On November 24, the band announced his replacement - Steve Reishus of Crimson Thorn."Taking the Head of Goliath Announce new drummer". The Metal Onslaught. November 24, 2017. Retrieved on November 6, 2018. On July 6, 2018, the band released their debut self-titled EP, which featured studio recordings of the five on the live EP as well as two other tracks.Moore, Bruce (July 13, 2017). "Taking The Head Of Goliath - "Taking The Head Of Goliath" [Album Review]". Pure Grain Audio. Retrieved on November 6, 2018. On November 2, 2018, the band announced the Hasten Revelation Tour with the lineup of A Hill to Die Upon, Death Requisite, and Abated Mass of Flesh, with the dates beginning in January 2019. Ecclesiast, Broken Flesh, The Weeping Gate, and Light Unseen would also open for the tour at respective locations."The Hasten Revelation Tour is set to ride!!!". Facebook. November 2, 2018. Retrieved on November 6, 2018. Members Current * Jake Martin - Vocals (2015-present) * Nathan Sherman - Guitars (2015-present) * Luke Renno - Bass, Backing Vocals (2016-present) * Steve Reishus - Drums (2017-present) Former * Rob Blake - Guitars (2016-2019) * Matt Vangsgard - Drums (2015-2017) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:V value:claret legend:Vocals id:BV value:yellow legend:Backing_vocals id:G value:teal legend:Guitars id:B value:blue legend:Bass id:D value:orange legend:Drums id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_releases id:bars value:gray(0.95) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2016 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2016 LineData = layer:back at:09/03/2017 color:EP at:06/07/2018 color:EP BarData = bar:Jake text:"Jake Martin" bar:Nathan text:"Nathan Sherman" bar:Rob text:"Rob Blake" bar:Luke text:"Luke Renno" bar:Matt text:"Matt Vangsgard" bar:Steve text:"Steve Reishus" PlotData = width:11 bar:Jake from:start till:end color:V bar:Nathan from:start till:end color:G bar:Rob from:01/01/2016 till:11/02/2019 color:G bar:Luke from:03/11/2016 till:end color:B bar:Matt from:start till:01/10/2017 color:D bar:Steve from:24/11/2017 till:end color:D width:3 bar:Luke from:03/11/2016 till:end color:BV }} Discography Studio album * Futility of the Flesh (2020) EP * Beyond Brutal Live (2017) * Taking the Head of Goliath (2018) Singles * "Cord of Three Strands" (2019) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Deathcore Bands Category:Grindcore Bands Category:Technical Metal Bands Category:Brutal Death Metal Bands Category:Rottweiler Records Bands Category:United States Bands